civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Arab (Civ2)
The Arab civilization (Arabs), representing the early Muslim umma and caliphate, is a dummied-out civilization in Civilization II. Their information, like the that of the , is included in the game's files but is not playable without minor modification of rules.txt to replace one of the default tribes. Modding To add the Arabs to the game, their line of code in rules.txt should be moved from under the list of normally playable civs to replace one of them, ideally another teal civ. The first set of numbers in the line of code also needs another digit to describe the style of Arab buildings. (The usual Middle Eastern architecture style uses the code 0.) Color The Arabs are coded as a teal civilization. A game modded to include them—without changing their color—will not include the , , or . Leaders The default male leader of the Arabs is Saladin (1137–1193), the Kurdish sultan of Ayyubid Egypt and Syria who crippled the Kingdom of Jerusalem and led the Muslim resistance to the Third Crusade. There is no female leader of the Arabs in the game's default files. Arab leaders use the default titles except under monarchy and fundamentalism. An Arab king or queen is known as a "sultan" or "sultana". An Arab high priest or priestess, like a one, is known as an "ayatollah". This is a Shia misnomer: the equivalent Sunni term would be "caliph" or "imam". Personality The Arabs are aggressive but civilized. City list The default Arab list consists of cities in the territory of the 8th-century Umayyad Caliphate, extending from Morocco to Georgia to Iran to Yemen. The ⟨q⟩ in these names is a kind of 'k' sound, where the tongue is raised further back in the throat. # Baghdad (default capital) # Mecca # Samarra # Damascus # Tiflis # Tangier # Raqqa # Beirut # Medina # Riyadh # Mosul # Algiers # Tunis # Fez # Shiraz # Aden # Qum # Qazvin # Barqa # Tripoli # Mahdia # Rabat When this list is completed, the game continues with the names in the extra cities list. When that list is completed, the game cycles back to the top of this list with "Baghdad" again. Qum is an older spelling of the Persian city Qom. Rabat also appears on the Carthaginian list; Damascus, Shiraz, and Tripoli appear on the Persian one. Tangier is a newer name of ancient Tingis, which appears on the Carthaginian list. Tiflis is an older name of Tbilisi, which appears under both names in the Russian list. Some of the cities are nearby their and equivalents, for example Seleucia and Baghdad. Scenarios In the Rome scenario, Arab raids are represented by constant attacks against the Ptolemaic and Seleucid Greeks from the large empty space in the southeastern map. Conflicts in Civilization added several scenarios involving the Islamic Caliphate, including Jihad: The Rise of Islam, The Crusades, Cross and Crescent, and The Mongol Horde. The Persian Gulf War also involves the modern Arab states. Category:Civilizations (Civ2) Category:Arabian